


Debauched Angel

by the_elusive_plot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Coming of Age, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, Omega Sherlock, Porn with Feelings, Unrealistic Sex, Virgin Sherlock, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_elusive_plot/pseuds/the_elusive_plot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is experiencing the first heat of his eighteenth year and like all omegas this is his bonding heat. Omegas are scarce and families will sell their child to the highest bidder. Sherlock doesn’t want to bond, he’s managed to scare off all of his suitors. but now he’s woken up in a strange room on the first day of his heat locked in with a just as reluctant alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is actually stolen from distantstarlight's fic Conductor of Light, I love her description of Sherlock in chapter seven
> 
> So this is my first published fic I have a few others that I'm working on but I've never been very good at writing smut so creative criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> A story was write with a similar prompt by WhatIfIAmInsane go check it out its awesome  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4984804/chapters/11449612

Sherlock woke up in grand king size bed with white silk sheets and plenty of pillows as well as mirror over top of it. In a room that looked to be a cubby from the rest of the flat there were two walls windows surrounding the bed broken up by pillars showing the room was in a tower above London the wall to the end of the bed lead to a door frame covered by a heavy white cloth. The wall to his right was taken up by a series of square holes mostly containing books the bottom shelves were taken up by a variety of lubes condoms and sex guides.

Sherlock suddenly remembered where he was. It was the beginning of the first heat of his eighteenth year and like all omegas on the first heat of their eighteenth birthday this was his bonding heat. because omegas were so rare and treated as property in society it was considered a right of passage to be sold off to the highest bidder. Most families spent the years after the omega turned fourteen interviewing potential suitors so the omega would at least have a relationship with whatever rich alpha they were paired off to. Sherlock had scared off all of his suitors with his deductions he had thought he was in the clear the last thing he remembered was taking his tea this morning which was always taken with a lot of sugar it must have been drugged.

He first took the birth control he had seen with the other paraphernalia if he was going to be raped he at least take every precaution to make it as least damaging as possible. Sherlock then went to go grab the robe by the doorway his skin had been scrubbed and treated to make it smooth and silky, his nails manicured, He was dressed in a “bonding night gown” Sherlock felt like a package waiting to opened; he felt vulnerable immediately putting on the robe not seeing any other clothes.

The omega began inspecting the room for a way out. Finishing inspecting the bedroom the last thing he found was a chest of toys by the doorway a lot of which being restraints should he resist Sherlock shuddered at the thought of what the alpha might do tonight. The flat also had a small sitting room just outside the bedroom with a balcony locked of course, the main entrance was also locked and was quite a heavy door, a small kitchen with pre prepared food anything that Sherlock could use to harm himself severely had been removed, The bathroom had a deep bathtub with a series of soaps and lotions in cubbies next to it as well as a modern looking shower.

He turned to the mirror untying the robe to look properly at himself he was wearing a white satin slip with a lace garter and panties underneath attached to sheer white stockings he also had similar sheer white arm sleeves all of it was accented with the same lace pattern and small bows. Sherlock had never been in love he had never even had a crush on someone, sure he found certain people attractive: mostly for men in uniform he thought retying his robe. Sherlock was scared there was no way out and nothing he could use as a weapon. He was about to be taken by some stranger he wanted to cry but he knew that wouldn't help.

The Watsons were a rich family with a long line of military service. John Watson was a thirty seven year old war veteran and trauma surgeon he had been shot in Afghanistan but had made a full recovery he had planned to go back but his father was sick and they need him to take over the family business Harry was no state to do so. His mother had decided to celebrate her sons new position by getting John an omega. The business had finally grown enough that they could afford one so this would be the first omega in the family. John protested of course, the idea of being married off to a stranger and someone so young was unpleasant. Melissa Watson had already purchased an omega though from the Holmes family not finding a young enough one within their price range they could interview and buy. Mrs. Watson lied and told John all he had to do was meet the young man and then he could leave.

John entered the suite seeing a nervous curly haired young man sitting on the couch clutching a robe tightly around himself he looked terrified when he saw John enter the. He was stunned for a moment seeing just how beautiful the omega was. the snap of the door locking brought him back to his senses.

Sherlock stared at the man who was pounding and kicking the door. He was attractive dressed in a sharp dark blue suit that brought out his eyes. The alpha gave up on trying to knock the door back and yelling at the person who locked him in here he paused before turning to Sherlock.

“look... umm, god I’m sorry about this. I promise I won’t force you to do anything” he said trying a comforting smile walking over to Sherlock he offered his hand “I’m John, John Watson”

Sherlock flinched away from the offered hand he couldn’t help but be scared of the man, he was trapped in a room with an alpha as his heat was about to start what's to stop the man from changing his mind. John coincidentally was just Sherlock’s type: moderately intelligent, strong, rugged and with strong moral principles; actually if this were any other situation he would be delighted to meet such a man. Wanting to fight back to only way he knew how he launched into a deduction “you're an army doctor, recently retired, your family is not one of the richest but is far better off than most you retired because you’ll be taking over the family business you don’t want to but you have an addict brother who is no position to”

“...how?”

“you have a military haircut and stance as well as the tan lines on your hands and neck show you’ve been abroad but not sunbathing, when you attempted to comfort me it was in a similar way a doctor would, your wealth is obvious from your clothing and attitude. The dark circles under your eyes and way you clench your teeth tells me you're under a lot of stress mostly likely from having to take over a business which is common for people of your age and wealth level”

“how could you possibly know about the drinking?”

“lucky guess your tie isn’t the same style as the rest of your outfit likely a gift and from a man by the style, you keep fidgeting with it but not fondly you're worried not about the tie but the person who it reminds you of“ Sherlock looked back away from the doctor bracing for the alpha’s anger.

“that was… Amazing” John said

“What?!” Sherlock looked back surprised

“yes, it was quite extraordinary” John continued

“Thats not what people usually say”

“What do they say then” John said grinning

“Piss off” Sherlock smiled in return

They spent the rest of the day talking. John told him about Afghanistan and medical school, about how he missed the danger and his comrades. Sherlock told him about his life growing up, about not having friends, how he learned to deduce and his fascination with crime and forensics. They only got up to get dinner John discovered the young man couldn’t cook or a thing and showed Sherlock how to use the oven discovering Sherlock was adorable when embarrassed. By the end of the day they had grown so relaxed with each other they were cuddling on the patio outside (Sherlock had found a way to pick the lock) Sherlock had started to smell stronger throughout the day John stayed a gentleman but had to excuse himself once or twice to go to the bathroom. Sherlock could feel his stomach cramping he would start lubricate and then dilate in an hour or less. John was he first friend, the first person he was attracted to how he might even love though he was never good with emotions.

John was talking about his friend Mike from medical school when Sherlock made his decision. John didn’t notice him undo his belt and take off the robe before straddling the alpha’s lap kissing him unsure of sure of what to do. John took over placing one hand through Sherlock’s curls and the other on the small of his back to pull him closer, He kissed the young man gently before running his tongue along Sherlock’s lips asking access Sherlock parted his lips clutching at John’s suit at the kiss got oh so much better. Sherlock moaned letting John lead him. When they broke the kiss Sherlock tried to ask “will you… umm w-will, willyoubondwithme?!” Sherlock blurted out completely red and unable to look at the alpha.

John pulled the omega close whispering “yes” in his ear then kissing his neck. He continued to whisper “yes” between kisses on the young man until the kisses got more heated. John picked up the omega who wrapped his arms and legs around John kicked the patio door closed behind them making his way to the bedroom. Where he set Sherlock gently down on the bed.

“umm, I haven't actually done this before” The young man blushed

“I know love, tonight is just about you” kissing him on the forehead

John stepped back to undress the omega was memorized by the alpha. John was as he imagined he would be: rugged and war torn. Sherlock’s eye caught the bullet wound on his shoulder he reached out to touch and then pulled back not sure what the protocol was here.

“you can touch, it doesn't hurt”

Sherlock ran his hands over the scar tissue “a sniper rifle shot coming from this angle” he gestured with his hands “that punched straight through, It healed very well considering the injury”

“the doctors said so to I should have had much less mobility in this arm than I do, its a miracle I can still perform surgery”

“that wound should have killed you” Sherlock realized.

“yes, but I’m still here” he said before kissing Sherlock softly.

Sherlock stood up from the bed moving the straps from the slip and letting it fall to the ground Sherlock bit his lip nervously feeling exposed wondering what John would think of his body.

“you are exquisite” John said sensing the omega’s anxiety. John moved Sherlock back to the bed complementing him between kisses. Once the omega was lying back on the bed properly John looked down at him. Sherlock really was beautiful, especially like this flushed and panting with his lips red and swollen from kisses. John began kissing and nipping his way back down Sherlock’s body. Sherlock gave a small gasp as Sherlock realized what he was going to do. John ran his tongue from the younger man’s navel to his crotch pressing his face in inhaling the omega’s scent while running his hands alone Sherlock’s inner thighs.

“John!” Sherlock gasped clenching his hands into the sheets, he watched in the mirror above as the alpha took the flimsy lace garment covering him and proceeded to rip it off with his teeth. John then ran his tongue along the omega’s length before taking him in his mouth. Sherlock was a mess of pants and groans closing his eyes, knowing that if he watched he would come on the spot.

It wasn’t the first time John had been with a man but it was the first time with an omega, he remembered going over the basics of omega anatomy in medical school. John tested how dilated Sherlock was; the alpha part of him wanted to finish stretching the omega quickly and satisfy his own needs. Instead he flipped Sherlock on his front spread his legs, Sherlock’s head was bent to the side on the bed gripping the fabric beneath him to brace himself, he felt exposed and vulnerable under John’s hands, he liked not knowing what John would do to him next; being at the alpha’s mercy. Sherlock cried out as John began lapping up the juices leaking from him and then fucking the omega with his tongue. Sherlock started to gush lubricant at the attention to his hole. John replaced his tongue with his fingers. Sherlock bit his lip hard in an attempt to the embarrassingly loud moans he made every time John touched his prostate.

“don’t hold back love” John said running his hand soothingly over the omega’s hip.

“ah! John, John!, oh god please, Jawn! need you” he begged

“shh, you're just about ready” he said in an attempt to calm the omega. John kissed along Sherlock’s back to his neck lapping his tongue over the spot he planned to mark. John gently moved Sherlock onto his back again and slicked himself with the lube Sherlock was producing. he leaned down kissing the young man pulling the omega close Sherlock in turn wrapped his arms around his alpha they both moaned into the kiss as John slid in Sherlock’s body. John took a moment to let Sherlock adjust and stop himself from coming before they had even started. They rested their foreheads together after John had calmed himself gave the younger man a soft kiss.

“ready?” John asked

“yea” Sherlock replied breathlessly

John started with a slow pace testing the younger’s limits. Sherlock’s back arched off the bed as John hit his prostate. Sherlock turned away hiding his face in the pillow, John cupped his face bringing him to look at his partner kissing him sweetly.

“please don’t hide Sherlock, God! you are absolutely stunning like this my, beautiful debauched angel”

“Jawn!” Sherlock whined gripping the alpha’s back tightly

John began to speed up as he felt his knot grow. He moved to Sherlock’s neck preparing to bit. while whispering hotly in his ear “fuck you are sexy and absolutely brilliant I never thought any one as amazing as you would even look twice at me”

“oh god, John! I’m close so close please, please make me come” Sherlock begged

Sherlock almost didn’t register John whispering “I love you” in his ear before slamming into him forcing his knot in. as they climaxed they marked each other mixing their scents. John pulled his mate close readjusting the blankets to pull them over top of them. the remaining lingerie that had been on sherlock was destroyed (most likely by John’s teeth) in the mating frenzy. When the knot had deflated they took a shower together cleaning each other off they climbed into bed together waiting for the next wave to hit. Sherlock cuddled up to his alpha pressing a kiss to his new bond bite before saying “I love you too”.


End file.
